


I love You

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a real man to realise that he made a mistake. But an even better one to try and make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by Callum Scott's cover of Robyn's [Dancing on My Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q31tGyBJhRY) It grew from there
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> The Stiles/OFC tag is there but it's minor. 
> 
> This is the longest Teen Wolf fic I've written.
> 
> I apologise in advance if they seem OOC or if my cannon is a little wonky, I haven't seen more than 20 mins of the first episode. All my knowledge comes from fanfic.

It had been months since Derek had seen him. Stiles had left for college and the last thing Derek had said to him was "Stay." Stay for the night... forever... with me... it didn't matter what he meant Stiles had pressed his lips to Derek's one last time and smiled sadly. Derek had closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch him walk away.

Since then there had been texts, on and off, nothing though for the past five weeks and even Scott hadn't heard much. So Derek was asked to go and make sure Stiles was, you know, alive.

Now here he was, standing in the corner of a dark, grubby bar watching Stiles dancing with a pretty brunette, she pulled him closed and kissed him. Alone in corner, Derek clenched his teeth, his eyes burning and vision becoming blurred. He had thought that Stiles was different from Kate and Jennifer but he was just the same. He had used Derek for his body, for sex.

Feeling used, dirty and betrayed Derek headed for the door, not bothering to take care to hide himself like he had when he had arrived. The cold air was a shock to his lungs, stinging as he breathed in and out harshly. Derek yanked his phone from his pocket, intending to call Scott when he heard it: the frantic pounding of Stiles' heartbeat, his footfalls loud on the sidewalk.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was hoarse.

Ignoring Stiles, Derek lifted the phone to his ear. Scott picked up on the second ring, "Derek? Did you find him? Is he okay? Is he-"

"He's fine Scott. Alive and distracted by some girl." Derek tried to keep his tone flat though the bitterness came through. He heard Stiles' pained whimper over Scott's sigh.

"I'm sorry Derek. I know you two were.... close." Derek gritted his teeth for a moment. Scott had been the first to know, whether it was because Stiles had told him or he'd smelt Derek on Stiles he wasn't sure. It didn't matter now.

Derek let out a harsh laugh. "Apparently we weren't anything."

"Don't say that." Stiles said, his voice weak.

"He's there?" Scott's voice was loud through the phone.

Derek ignored both of them and simply said "I'm coming home Scott. Now."

"Okay, man." Scott said, before hanging up .

"I'm sorry." Stiles said. "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek nodded, "So am I."

Stiles sucked in a harsh breath, "Will you please look at me?"

"No." Derek stated before walking away.

He left Stiles drunk and crying on the sidewalk, each step was harder to take than the last but Derek had to tell himself that it was for the best. Stiles didn't want the same thing he wanted, he didn't have the same feelings that Derek did, he didn't want anything more than sex and Derek was worth so much more than that. He had to be worth more than that.

But walking away from Stiles was the most difficult thing when Stiles kept saying "Please, Derek. Derek, don't leave. Please. Derek. Derek."

***

Derek had returned to Beacon Hills, bitter and hollow. He saw Scott once to let him know that Stiles was fine, but refused to say anything more. He shut himself in the loft for the rest of the week, he tried to shut himself off from the pack but Kira wouldn't allow for it. She came round Saturday morning bringing coffee and breakfast, Scott and Isaac followed soon after. Liam and Mason came in the afternoon and they spent the rest of the weekend watching movies and puppy piling in the living room.

Soon that was happening every weekend, not everyone came Scott, Isaac and Kira were busy with their community college classes and Liam and Mason with their regular school work but there was always at least two of them and Derek.

When May came around and the college season was finished for another year Derek was dreading Stiles' return. He hadn't communicated with him at all. In fact, Derek had been avoiding Stiles' texts, phone calls and voicemails. He knew the other pack members still kept in contact and Derek was fine with that, so long as he could stay away. He hadn't fully recovered from his broken heart, but at least he wasn't still licking his wounds.

It was a bright, warm morning in May when Derek got up to go for his usual morning run. He was running through the Preserve listening to his own harsh breathing, the crunch of the twigs beneath his feet and the -

"Hi."

Stiles' voice shocked Derek and he stumbled to a stop, turning around to see him half behind a tree.

"Welcome back." There was an awkward pause when neither said anything so Derek continued with: "I think Lydia gets in around three this afternoon, Scott's going to organise a barbecue for tonight I think." Derek swiped his sweaty face with his t-shirt hem before preparing to start running again.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say to me?" Stiles demanded.

"What do you want me to say Stiles?" Derek rounded on him, eyebrows high on his forehead. "Hmm? I'm sorry I came to check up on you. I'm sorry I saw you with your girlfriend. I'm sorry that the whole pack was worried about you. I'm sorry that I caught you out. Is that it? Because I don't think I'm the one that should be sorry."

Stiles looked away for a moment, clenching his fists and a muscle jumped in his jaw. "You left me alone on the sidewalk! I asked you to stay and you didn't!"

"Yeah? Well, likewise!" Derek took a step forward, "I asked you to stay and you didn't. In fact, you broke up with me and moved on without even telling me!"

"That isn't fair! I was going to college. Asking me to stay wasn't fair, then."

"Oh and asking _me_ to stay while you were covered in her stink, drunk and suddenly caring. That was fair, was it?"

"No but-" Stiles ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Exactly. There are no buts here Stiles. You used me, I've gotten over that. But I'll be damned if I let you do it again, I won't let you manipulate my feelings for you against me."

Stiles swallowed heavily and Derek turned around again to leave when Stiles said, in a quiet voice "Derek, I love you."

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Derek whirled on Stiles, "Kate _loved_ me and burnt down my family and my home. Jennifer _loved_ me and she sacrificed people for power. And now you _love_ me. What are you going to take from me now? I don't have anything more to give Stiles. I already gave you my heart and you crushed it. What more do you want from me Stiles?"

The silence following Derek's outburst was deafening. Derek was breathing harshly and Stiles was staring at him in thinly veiled horror. "I-" Stiles swallowed and licked his lips and tried again, "I will prove it to you. I'm in love with you and that is a good thing. Yes, I did something shitty. Really shitty. But I didn't know how you felt. I thought I was convenient for sex, I didn't know it was more than that for you. You're not as much of an open book as you seem to think you are. But, for the record, it had always been more than that for me. And I will prove it to you. That I'm worthy of your feelings." Stiles nodded once, took a step backwards, and then another. "I love you. You will believe me one day. And you will see that it's a good thing." With one last smile Stiles turned and headed into the trees, Derek watched him disappear.

He frowned and scrubbed a hand over his head before heading back home. It was too late to continue his usual route so he made his way back to the loft for a shower then he'd go to work and continue his day as normal, pretending that this exchange hadn't happened at all.

***

Work for Derek was always something he enjoyed, it had taken the Sheriff and Stiles' combined forces but eventually Derek had caved and he'd become a Deputy. Partnered with Parrish, the only two Supernatural officers on the force which meant that any suspicious cases were given to them. 

He got back from his shift with enough time to change before heading over to the McCall household to celebrate the start of summer and the whole pack together at last. The scent of Stiles was strong in the hallway and for a moment Derek feared that the man himself was waiting for him but instead there was a bouquet tied to the loft's door handle with a string from one of Stiles' hoodies.

The bouquet was almost falling over, haphazardly tied on. Derek took it off and studied the purple hyacinth, a few strange white looking daffodils, with a couple of gladiolus thrown in. It was clearly put together by Stiles, his scent lingered on the flowers almost overpowering them. It was like he had touched every leaf, stem and petal. Knowing Stiles, he probably had. There was no symmetry to them, it didn't look pretty, there were no filler flowers or leaves so Derek figured they must mean something. He would have to look it up, or ask Stiles... or he could just ask Lydia. He took a picture with his phone, it was blurred slightly but it would do, Lydia would tell him what each flower meant.

***

It became a thing. Whenever Derek would come home from work he would find a bouquet of flowers, all with a similar meaning to the first one of 'I'm sorry, I'm being sincere, love me and I long for your love in return'. Derek lifted the latest bunch to his nose, chasing the scent of Stiles that lingered on them rather than the sickly-sweet smell of the flowers themselves. He hadn't seen Stiles since the pack night at Scott's.

It had been a terrible night, Stiles was clearly on the outs with everyone. They closed ranks around Derek, and he was never left alone with Stiles. He barely spoke to him and Derek, along with the pack, could see how much it bothering Stiles even though he said nothing against it. Derek knew that he felt like he deserved it. Which, in a way he did but Derek's heart ached for the was Stiles' own friends and pack were treating him.

It had become clear though, in the following weeks that Stiles wasn't going to approach Derek, he couldn't without another pack member there. So it was down to Derek to make the next move. He thought long and hard and eventually came up with an idea. When he knew that Stiles would be out with Scott, Derek broke into his room using the window like he used to do.

He left a single in-bloom red rose on Stiles' pillow. Derek knew what it meant, and was sure that Stiles would too: _I love you. I still love you_

***

When Derek got into work the next morning he had had a text from Stiles last night which had turned into long text conversation which turned into an hour long phone call. Derek could feel the smile on his face and felt lighter than he had in months. He and Stiles seemed to be on the same page for once. They were going to take it slow, but they were going to be exclusive and were going on a date tonight. Stiles was going to pick Derek up after work, Derek knew nothing more than that Stiles wanted to surprise him and Derek trusted Stiles enough to let him.

In the break room Derek was pouring himself a cup of coffee when the Sheriff came in, automatically Derek poured him a cup as well. The Sheriff snagged a doughnut from the box on the table and glared at Derek severely. "Stiles does not hear about this cream filled pastry."

Derek wasn't sure what to say. His loyalty was divided here. The Sheriff obviously figured that out and raised his eyebrows. "Let me rephrase that. Stiles does not find out about this doughnut and I won't arrest you for breaking and entering. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Derek nodded, heading for the door quickly.

"I'm glad you two have sorted it out, son."

With a smile Derek ducked his head, "Me too sir." He left the break room and kept glancing at the clock every few seconds before Parrish threw some balled up paper at his head.

"Come on. Let's go on traffic duty. You're like a caged animal in here," Parrish snorted amused with himself.

Snidely Derek said "Like you were calm before your first date with Lydia."

Parrish blushed and he whispered harshly, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that day."

"You agreed." Derek smirked and punched him in the shoulder. Parrish rubbed his arm and scowled. Derek laughed, "I've never spoken about it to anyone other than you. So that counts for something."

***

A few hours later Derek rushed into the station about twenty minutes after the end of his shift. He was near frantic, Derek could feel the panic rising in his chest, he had already screwed up he as late to meet Stiles. He had gotten side-tracked by Mrs. Smith needing her cat rescued from a tree, again. Parrish had stayed on the ground drinking tea and laughing at Derek as he climbed the tree, and fought to get the cat down.

He skidded to a halt in front of his desk where Stiles was lounging in the chair. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I told dad you'd be at least half an hour late knowing Mrs. Smith and her cats. So twenty minutes is pretty good." He grinned and tilted his head up to look at Derek who was staring at him in wonder. "What?"

"I thought-"

"That I'd blow you off for being late." Stiles looked disappointed for a moment before he turned serious, "I will wait forever for you Derek." He leaned over and picked up a red rose and held it out for Derek to take.

Derek took a step forward and push Stiles' hand aside, ignoring the hurt expression on his face to push forward and capture his mouth in a deep, wet kiss. Stiles smiled against Derek's lips before biting on the lower one. Derek opened his mouth and licked against Stiles' tongue.

"Ahem." They pulled apart slowly, and turned to face the Sheriff who was watching them with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. "I don't want to have to arrest my own son and deputy for public indecency in my own damned station. Get out of here, I'll see you both tomorrow. And look after him."

"I will." Stiles and Derek answered simultaneously. The Sheriff laughed and Derek moved to let Stiles stand.

Stiles linked his fingers with Derek's, and handed the rose over. "Come on, I've got the best date ever planned."

Derek let Stiles lead him to the jeep, where he drove to Derek's loft. Confused Derek followed Stiles up to his own loft, opening the door when Stiles didn't. Derek paused in the doorway, there on his living room floor was a picnic blanket and basket set up. Across the windows fairy lights were strung up, glowing softly and next to the blanket was a vase full of red roses. Stiles' laptop was sitting closed on the floor next to a pile of DVDs.

"Is it okay? I thought we could watch some movies and-"

Derek cut him off with another kiss. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Stiles pulled Derek close. "Go and get changed and then we can start."

"You know, after climbing that tree I'm a bit sweaty. I might have a shower, or even a bath." Derek suggested.

"Okay, I'll wait." Stiles bobbed his head.

Smiling at Stiles, Derek held out his hand "I would prefer if you were upstairs with me."

"You want me to watch you shower?" Stiles' voice was high and he cleared his throat with a little cough, the blush was high on his cheeks.

"I want you to join me." Derek said softly. "I know we didn't talk about it last night. But we've had sex before, it's not _new_ for us. I like having sex with you, you know that. I don't see the point in waiting for something that, I think, we both want. But-" Derek hurried to add because Stiles was just staring at him "-if you want to wait, then I'm happy to do that for you. Please say something."

"I want to have sex with you. If you're sure, Derek. Only if you're sure." Stiles came forward to take Derek's hand. "I love you."

"I trust you." Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck, scent marking him for the first time in a long time. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Find Me on Tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [On tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/150303352766/i-love-you)
> 
> [Flower meanings were found here](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)


End file.
